Assassin's Creed YAOI miniaturki - Tydzień
by Starkholm Aks
Summary: yaoi - my - revolution. blogspot .com - (usuń spacje) tu znajdziecie pełne wersje rozdziałów! Malik ma dość aroganckiego Altaira, który co rusz zarzuca żarcikami dotyczącymi jego braku ręki. Zarządca wpada na pomysł, by założyć się ze swoim kochankiem.
1. Dzień 1 cz1 - Zakład

Ten tekst nie jest całym rozdziałem, a jedynie fragmentem, ponieważ Fanfiction służy mi tylko za reklamę! Jeżeli was zainteresowałam, dokończenie możecie znaleźć na moim blogu:

yaoi - my - revolution .com - usuń spacje

###

– Altair! – Malik z groźnym warknięciem odsunął od siebie rękę drugiego asasyna, wstał z materaca i zaczął się ubierać.

– No co? Znowu się wściekasz? Przecież ja tylko powiedziałem, że pewnie RĘCE cię świerzbią, by mnie dotknąć. No nie mów, że nie chcesz. Całą noc tak głośno pode mną jęczałeś! – Mężczyzna wywrócił oczami i podniósł się na łokciach, spoglądając na niemal ubranego już kochanka.

– Takie żarciki wcale mnie nie śmieszą! – Właściciel biura założył spodnie i z lekkim trudem, bo wręcz trząsł się przy tym ze złości, próbował je zawiązać tak, by nie zsuwały mu się z bioder.

– Żadne żarciki, powiedziałem to nieświadomie, a ty za każdym razem wściekasz się nie wiadomo o co! – obruszył się Altair, marszcząc brwi.

– Nie wiadomo o co?! To przez ciebie straciłem tę rękę, dupku! – Zarządca rzucił w Ibn-La'Ahada poduszką.

– Ale jakoś świetnie sobie bez niej radzisz, nie masz co rozpamiętywać! – stwierdził Syryjczyk, łapiąc poduszkę i odkładając na bok.


	2. Dzień 1 cz2 - Kłopotliwy Poranek

Ten tekst nie jest całym rozdziałem, a jedynie fragmentem, ponieważ Fanfiction służy mi tylko za reklamę! Jeżeli was zainteresowałam, dokończenie możecie znaleźć na moim blogu:

yaoi - my - revolution .com - usuń spacje

###

– Altair, może jednak Ci z tym pomogę? – zapytał Malik, który od dłuższej chwili wręcz dusił się ze śmiechu.

– Sam sobie poradzę! – prychnął coraz mocniej rozdrażniony asasyn. Już od ponad piętnastu minut mocował się ze swoimi szatami. Nie, nie potrafił ich ubrać jedną ręką.

– Nigdy nie wyjdziemy na bazar, jak będziesz się tak guzdrał. – Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko, opierając się tyłem o biurko i z wolna opanowując rozbawienie.

Choć widok jego partnera, rozpaczliwie próbującego zakryć to i owo ubraniem, ani trochę mu w tym nie pomagał.

– Daj mi czas, ty pewnie też na początku nie mogłeś do tego przywyknąć! – Syryjczyk miał dość. Nie sądził, że samo wkładanie szat może być tak upokarzające.

Ten, który zabijał ciemiężców i bronił pokrzywdzonych, którego nikt nie był w stanie zwyciężyć… nie mógł sobie poradzić z ubraniem spodni.

– Owszem, nie mogłem. – Malik westchnął ciężko i zbliżył się do niego mimo protestów i zapewnień, że da radę sam. – Ale szybko przywykłem, żeby nie stać się słabszym od ciebie, nowicjuszu. – Sprawne palce bruneta szybko zasznurowały spodnie Altaira. Zaraz po tym, jego jedyna ręka znalazła się na kroczu Ibn-La'Ahada, masując je delikatnie.


	3. Dzień 1 cz3 - Na Targu

Ten tekst nie jest całym rozdziałem, a jedynie fragmentem, ponieważ Fanfiction służy mi tylko za reklamę! Jeżeli was zainteresowałam, dokończenie możecie znaleźć na moim blogu:

yaoi - my - revolution .com - usuń spacje

###

– Powiedz proszę, że to już wszystko… – Altair stał obładowany koszami i zawiniątkami, które podobno były „codziennymi zakupami Malika".

Bzdura, nowicjusz był pewny, że te wszystkie ładunki stanowiły kolejne utrudnienie dla ich małego zakładu. Coraz głośniej wyrażał swoje niezadowolenie, ilekroć właściciel biura zawieszał mu na ramieniu coraz to nowsze pakunki.

– Nie, jeszcze musimy poszukać kilku rzeczy. – Malik zbył go machnięciem dłoni i średnio zainteresowany marudzeniem Ibn-La'Ahada, wrócił do przebierania pomarańczy na straganie.

– Na kodeks, po co ci aż tyle jedzenia?! – Syryjczyk, mający tylko jedną rękę do dyspozycji, ledwo radził sobie z utrzymaniem wiszących na niej koszyków. No ale przecież się nie poskarży, bo wtedy starszy brat świętej pamięci Kadara, wygra ich mały zakład.

– Altairze, rusz głową. Prowadzę biuro, codziennie przychodzą do mnie dziesiątki asasynów rannych, zmęczonych bądź głodnych po misjach, w których narażają swoje życia. Myślisz, że jakbym dał im kuskus i odprawił z kwitkiem, to byliby zadowoleni? A gdybym jeszcze nie zapewnił im zapasów na drogę do Masjafu? Zaraz chcieliby zmiany zarządcy biura! – Brunet pokręcił głową z politowaniem i ruszył zatłoczonymi uliczkami dalej, z gracją omijając każdy patrol, jako że świetnie znał codzienne trasy strażników po mieście. Jego mogliby nie poznać, ale do stroju Altaira pewnie by się przyczepili.

– Nie lepiej po prostu to wszystko ukraść? Tracisz strasznie dużo pieniędzy… - burknął mężczyzna, usiłując poprawić zawieszony na ramieniu koszyk tak, by ten podtrzymywany brodą mu się nie wyślizgnął.

Malik zatrzymał się gwałtownie i obrócił przodem do nowicjusza. Zmarszczył przy tym brwi wyraźnie niezadowolony z jego toku myślenia.


	4. Dzień 1 cz4 - Kąpiel

Ten tekst nie jest całym rozdziałem, a jedynie fragmentem, ponieważ Fanfiction służy mi tylko za reklamę! Jeżeli was zainteresowałam, dokończenie możecie znaleźć na moim blogu:

yaoi - my - revolution .com - usuń spacje

###

Nim Altair się zorientował, wsiadał już na śniadego ogiera. Malik, jadąc obok niego na podobnej maści wierzchowcu, przeszył go spojrzeniem pod tytułem: „spróbuj zwiać, a nogi ci z dupy powyrywam".

Ta miła przejażdżka miała na celu wspólną, wieczorną kąpiel w rzece za miastem. Wcześniej ciśnięty w asasyna owoc, zostawił po sobie mnóstwo klejącego soku. Bez prania i mycia by się nie obyło.

– Wiesz, Malik… Ja nie wiem, czy to taki dobry pomysł – zaczął Ibn-La'Ahad, próbując dać kochankowi do zrozumienia, że kąpiel w czymś głębszym niż bala z wodą, była dla niego wyrokiem śmierci. Altair znał się na mordowaniu, był wykształcony i wysportowany, ale ani trochę nie potrafił pływać.

– Bzdura, to świetny pomysł! Jest ciepło, ty jesteś brudny, a patrole nie zapuszczają w te rejony! – Malik sprawnie i rzeczowo rozwiał nadzieje Syryjczyka na powrót do biura.

Po piętnastu minutach od przejścia przez bramę, dotarli na miejsce. Ogromne mury miasta były stąd doskonale widoczne.

– Trzeba było nie rzucać arbuzem – warknął nowicjusz, zdejmując z siebie lepkie od soku ubrania.

– Nawet gdybym nie rzucił, to i tak bym tu z tobą przyjechał. Wspólna kąpiel z dala od wścibskich spojrzeń jest zbyt kusząca. – Zarządca oblizał ponętnie dolną wargę i sam zaczął się rozbierać.

O wiele szybciej udało mu się zdjąć szaty niż Altairowi. Będąc tylko w spodniach zbliżył się do kochanka i zaczął mu pomagać z rozbrojeniem tych wszystkich asasyńskich pasów, które mocno i skutecznie utrudniały mu pozbycie się ciuchów.

– Masz o wiele sprawniejsze palce ode mnie – mruknął zdegradowany mistrz. Obserwował z rosnącym podnieceniem, jak Malik bez wysiłku pozbywa się supłów i ściąga z niego kolejne warstwy wyposażenia, stopniowo zjeżdżając dłonią coraz niżej.


	5. Dzień 1 cz5 - Igraszki

Ten tekst nie jest całym rozdziałem, a jedynie fragmentem, ponieważ Fanfiction służy mi tylko za reklamę! Jeżeli was zainteresowałam, dokończenie możecie znaleźć na moim blogu:

yaoi - my - revolution .com - usuń spacje

###

– Jeszcze raz odpieprz taki numer, a przez tydzień nie usiądziesz. – Malik usłyszał tuż przy swoim uchu niski, ściszony głos asasyna.

– Wątpię byś miał czym doprowadzić mnie do takiego stanu, Altairze. – Zarządca uśmiechnął się, z satysfakcją zerkając na niezadowoloną twarz kochanka. Nie będzie mu słodził i go komplementował, bo wciąż był urażony dogryzkami Syryjczyka.

– Może chcesz się przekonać? – prychnął mężczyzna, pochylając się nad leżącym na materacu, partnerem.

– Jeżeli sądzisz, że dasz radę, nowicjuszu… - Malik uwielbiał go tak nazywać. Po wypadku, w którym zarządca biura stracił rękę i brata, Altair został zdegradowany przez Al. Mualima do rangi ledwo potrafiącego posługiwać się mieczem, młodzika i musiał ciężko odpracowywać, by powoli zacząć wracać do poziomu dawnej elity.

Mimo, że od tamtej chwili minęło trochę czasu i Syryjczyk nie był już kompletnym żółtodziobem w hierarchii, Al-Sayf uwielbiał obserwować jak się wkurza za każdym razem, gdy go tak nazywał.

I tym razem nie było inaczej, jego kochanek warknął pod nosem jakieś przekleństwo, po czym brutalnie zaczął zdzierać z byłego asasyna ubrania. Górna partia poddała się bez walki, bo na drodze nie stały żadne supły ani zapięte pasy.

Zsunął jego ukrytą pod ciemnym płaszczem, białą szatę z ramion w dół, tak by odsłonić sutki zarządcy. Miał zamiar zaserwować mu tak wielką dawkę przyjemności, aż Malik zacznie jęczeć jego imię i błagać o rżnięcie.

Zaczął od pocałunków na szyi mężczyzny. Niespiesznie i spokojnie muskał wargami jego skórę, tu i tam mocno się na niej zasysając, by zostawić po sobie pamiątki w postaci soczystych malinek.

– Tak chcesz pogrywać? – Zarządca zamruczał z zadowoleniem, nie protestując gdy usta jego kochanka zaczęły schodzić coraz niżej po obojczykach. Przez zsuniętą do połowy torsu szatę, miał unieruchomioną jedyną rękę, więc mógł jedynie biernie pozwalać Altairowi na te wszystkie pieszczoty.

Jęknął cicho, czując język Syryjczyka zataczający kółka wokół lewego sutka. Po chwili mężczyzna przygryzł go lekko i pociągnął zębami. Malik starał się nie okazywać, jak bardzo pragnął ostrzejszej kontynuacji tej zabawy. Każdy następny dotyk asasyna przyprawiał zarządcę o dreszcze. Nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że jego ciało i umysł zgodnie pragnęły połączyć się z Altairem.


	6. Dzień 2 cz1 - Zazdrość

Ten tekst nie jest całym rozdziałem, a jedynie fragmentem, ponieważ Fanfiction służy mi tylko za reklamę! Jeżeli was zainteresowałam, dokończenie możecie znaleźć na moim blogu:

yaoi - my - revolution .com - usuń spacje

###

– Obraziłeś się? – Malik zerknął na kochanka znad papierów, którymi aktualnie się zajmował. Altair od dłuższego czasu siedział na poduchach, oparty plecami o ścianę i nie wyglądał na zbyt przyjaźnie nastawionego do świata.

– Nie wytrzymam tygodnia celibatu. Nie po to spędzam wolny czas z tobą, żeby móc co najwyżej dojść w spodnie – burknął pod nosem, nawet nie zaszczycając go spojrzeniem.

Zarządca, słysząc to, ledwo powstrzymał się od śmiechu. Kręcąc głową z rozbawieniem odłożył pióro, obszedł biurko naokoło i uklęknął przed swoim partnerem.

– W zasadach naszego zakładu nie ma punktu mówiącego o braku seksu – zaczął, ostrożnie dobierając słowa.

– Doprawdy? Udowodnij. Rozbierz się i trochę na mnie poskacz. – Syryjczyk zmrużył oczy, nie kryjąc złośliwości.

– Nie zachowuj się jak dziecko. – Malik westchnął ciężko, wywracając oczami. – Nie dam ci się wydupczyć w ciągu dnia, kiedy ktoś może tutaj przyjść. – Rafiq wstał z klęczek i wrócił za biurko, by kontynuować wypełnianie dokumentów.

– Nawet, gdyby przyszedł, to chyba mógłby chwilę zaczekać, aż skończymy – stwierdził z powagą nowicjusz.

– Wątpię, by chwila wystarczyła. Możesz się choć na moment opanować? – poprosił zarządca, nieco zirytowany tym, że od wczorajszego wieczoru jego partner myśli nie tą częścią ciała, którą powinien.

Mężczyzna nie zdążył nic odpowiedzieć, bo obaj usłyszeli, jak ktoś wchodzi przez otwarty świetlik do biura. Zaraz po tym w wejściu do pomieszczenia pokazał się jeden z młodszych asasynów, zrekrutowany niecały rok temu. Altair nawet nie znał jego imienia, za to w pamięć zapadły mu te wszystkie drapieżne spojrzenia, jakimi młody często go obdarzał.

I w tej właśnie chwili w głowie zdegradowanego mistrza zrodził się niecny plan zachęcenia swojego kochanka do zabawy.

Wstał z zalotnym uśmiechem na ustach i zbliżył się do chłopaka, który po oddaniu Malikowi zakrwawionego pióra, raczył w końcu zauważyć obecność drugiego mężczyzny.

– Pokój i bezpieczeństwo z tobą, Mistrzu Altairze! – Powitał go i skłonił się z szacunkiem. – Co z twoją ręką…? – zapytał zdziwiony, widząc jego unieruchomioną sznurem kończynę.

– Zakład. Nie zwracaj uwagi. – Skinieniem głowy odwzajemnił powitanie. – Widzę, że twoja misja się powiodła. – Zdegradowany mistrz zerknął w kierunku trzymanego przez zarządcę, posklejanego od krwi, pióra.

– To nic takiego, zwykłe pozbycie się kapitana tutejszego oddziału. – Chłopak starał się sprawiać wrażenie obojętnego, zdradził go jednak szeroki uśmiech i wypieki na policzkach. Duma wręcz go rozpierała, co przywodziło Syryjczykowi na myśl tylko jedno słowo: żałosne. Dla dobra planu nie dał jednak tego po sobie poznać.

– Całkiem nieźle – pochwalił go, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu i szybko zsuwając ją na biodro młodego zabójcy. Gówniarz zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej, zaczął przypominać dojrzałego pomidora, przez co Altair już ledwo panował nad śmiechem.

Kątem oka zerknął na swojego partnera. Malik zgrywał nieporuszonego sytuacją, jednak drgająca brew i łamane w dłoni pióro nie były oznakami stoickiego spokoju.

– M-może Mistrz by chciał gdzieś ze mną… - zaczął młody, wpatrzony w Syryjczyka jak w obrazek.

– Wyjść? – dokończył za niego. – Czemu nie… - odpowiedź przerwała mu celnie wymierzona, opasła księga, która z hukiem uderzyła go w unieruchomione ramię. – Kurwa, Malik! Zabić mnie chciałeś?! – wydarł się, czując jak ból powoli rozprzestrzenia się wokół miejsca, w które trafił jego partner.


	7. Dzień 2 cz2 - Milczenie

Ten tekst nie jest całym rozdziałem, a jedynie fragmentem, ponieważ Fanfiction służy mi tylko za reklamę! Jeżeli was zainteresowałam, dokończenie możecie znaleźć na moim blogu:

yaoi - my - revolution .com - usuń spacje

###

Od dwóch godzin panowała między nimi kompletna cisza. Malik zerknął zaniepokojony na swojego kochanka.

– Altair? Co ci jest? – Al-Sayf uniósł brew, zdziwiony, że nowicjusz milczy jak chyba jeszcze nigdy. Z ich dwójki zawsze mówił najwięcej, a teraz? Nawet nie odpowiedział na to głupie pytanie, tylko wzruszył ramionami. Zarządca westchnął ciężko i wstał od biurka, powolnym krokiem zbliżając się do asasyna. – Powiesz coś? – Ibn-La'Ahad pokręcił przecząco głową. – A może napiszesz…? Naprawdę nie wiem, o co ci chodzi.

Nowicjusz chwilę się wahał, ale w końcu przytaknął niepewnie. Malik wręczył mu kartkę i pióro, by mężczyzna mógł wyjaśnić co jest powodem tego focha. A sądził, że jego partner już bardziej dziecinny być nie może.

Nowicjusz dłuższą chwilę siedział i zawzięcie skrobał zawiłe symbole na skrawku pergaminu, by w końcu z wielką dumą podetknąć go pod nos rafiq.

– ... „Bura się za cienie obaliłem o wrona"? – Malik zamrugał ze zdziwieniem, a po chwili zmrużył oczy i przeczytał jeszcze raz. Znaki wciąż układały mu się w to samo, bezsensowne zdanie. – Altair, nie mam pojęcia co tu pisze, bo zakładam, że nie chodziło ci o żadną wronę? – Żywe zaprzeczenie asasyna potwierdziło jego przypuszczenia. – Ach, czyżby niewygodnie ci było pisać bez pomocy drugiej ręki? – Właściciel biura uśmiechnął się wrednie, na co zdegradowany mistrz jeszcze energiczniej pokręcił głową i wziął drugi skrawek pergaminu. Po paru chwilach podał go zarządcy. – „Malwin przestrach się udupiać". Ktoś ci kiedyś powiedział, że bazgrzesz jak kura pazurem? – Malik zmarszczył brwi, na co Altair westchnął ciężko i wywrócił oczami. – Przestań się zachowywać jak pięciolatek i powiedz mi w końcu o co chodzi! – Kaleki zabójca podniósł głos, ale ze strony swojego kochanka doczekał się jedynie… zgadliście, ciszy. – Świetnie! Super! W takim razie ja też będę milczał! Umówmy się, że kto pierwszy się odezwie, ten przeprasza. Nieważne za co, bo dalej nie wiem o co ci chodzi. Co ty na to?

Asasyn chwilę się wahał, nim w końcu pokiwał głową, zgadzając się na taki układ.

Zarządca miał mnóstwo pracy przy papierach, więc nawet bez fochów swojego kochanka, nie miałby głowy do rozmów. Skończył robotę około południa, poważnie wykończony zarówno pracą, jak i atrakcjami, które nowicjusz był tak łaskaw mu zapewniać.

Odetchnął z ulgą, mogąc w końcu odłożyć ogromny stos raportów, rozkazów i Bóg wie czego jeszcze, na jedną z półek.

Napisał jeszcze krótką notkę dla Altaira i dopiero po tym wytarł z tuszu swoje ulubione pióro i schował je pod biurkiem. Podszedł do przysypiającego mężczyzny, który nadal siedział pod ścianą, szturchnął go lekko w ramię i podał mu liścik.

„Wieczorem mam ważne spotkanie, obudź mnie w razie gdybym zaspał, dobrze?"

Ibn-La'Ahad przytaknął jedynie, przeczytawszy wiadomość, przeciągnął się i wstał po chwili, idąc za Al-Sayfem.

Malik nawet nie zarejestrował, kiedy nowicjusz pomógł mu zdjąć szatę i wraz z nim położył się na materacu, wśród wielkich poduch. Mężczyzna wtulił się w jedną z nich, obejmowany od tyłu ramieniem kochanka i po chwili zasnął.

###

Uchylił jedną powiekę. Ciemno.

Nie czuł się w pełni wypoczęty, w dodatku oczy piekły go niemiłosiernie, więc na powrót je zamknął.

Miał ostatnio tyle roboty, że najchętniej nie wstawałby z łóżka. Obrócił się na plecy i przeciągnął. O tak, uwielbiał takie chwile leniuchowania. Zero zmartwień, zero obowiązków, zero wkurzania się na Altaira.


	8. Dzień 2 cz3 - Ratunek

Ten tekst nie jest całym rozdziałem, a jedynie fragmentem, ponieważ Fanfiction służy mi tylko za reklamę! Jeżeli was zainteresowałam, dokończenie możecie znaleźć na moim blogu:

yaoi - my - revolution .com - usuń spacje

###

Było już ciemno, a Malik nadal nie wracał. W głowie Altaira zaczęły rodzić się chore wizje zarządcy, który postanowił pocieszyć się w ramionach innego mężczyzny i to właśnie te obrazy byłego asasyna posuwanego przez jakiś plebs, skłoniły go w końcu do wyjścia z biura i poszukania kochanka na własną rękę… choć pewnie byłoby mu o wiele łatwiej, gdyby mógł użyć do tego obu.

Przetrząsnął całe miasto, zajrzał w miejsca, w które normalnie brzydziłby się zaglądać, ale poza kilkoma patrolami straży, jakimiś bezdomnymi śpiącymi w ciemnych zaułkach i pewną wyjątkowo głośną parą, którą słyszał z drugiego końca rynku, nie spotkał ani Malika, ani nikogo, kto mógłby wiedzieć, gdzie on jest.

Zaczął się poważnie niepokoić. To nie było w stylu zarządcy, żeby znikać na tak długo. No do kurwy nędzy, Altair może i był zdegradowany do niższego stopnia, ale wciąż miał umiejętności Mistrza, powinien być w stanie odnaleźć go w przeciągu kilku minut!

Na dachach rozstawiono niebezpiecznie dużą liczbę kuszników. Mężczyzna nie miał czasu przekradać się między nimi i pojedynczo wybijać, więc zeskoczył na ziemię i zaczął rozglądać się po ulicach.

Na jego drodze pojawił się kolejny patrol. Prędko zajął miejsce na stojącej pod wysokim murem ławce i spuścił głowę, by kaptur całkowicie zasłonił mu twarz. Teraz mógł wyglądać co najwyżej jak podróżujący duchowny, nic więc dziwnego, że strażnicy kontynuowali wędrówkę, rozmawiając przy tym swobodnie i kompletnie nie zwracając na niego uwagi.

– I ty serio wierzysz, że to jeden z asasynów? Jak dla mnie wyglądał jedynie na nieuczciwego handlarza.

– Też tak na początku myślałem, ale pod płaszczem miał na sobie szaty z ich symbolem i broń!

– Naprawdę? Ale żeby zabójca bez ręki…? Jakoś nie chce mi się wierzyć, że kaleka mógłby być groźny. – Altair drgnął lekko na słowa strażnika.

Mężczyźni zaczęli się oddalać, więc cicho wstał i niby od niechcenia ruszył za nimi, pamiętając o złożonych w modlitewnym geście, dłoniach i opuszczonej nisko głowie.

Z uwagą przysłuchiwał się ich – zdecydowanie zbyt głośnej – rozmowie.

– No to byś się zdziwił! Miałem wartę blisko celi, do której trafił. Słyszałem, że zanim go złapali, zdjął ponad piętnastu naszych i to jakimś tępym nożem wysuwanym z rękawa! – Strażnik zaczął gestykulować, o mało nie upuszczając trzymanej pochodni.

– Nie wierzę… – Drugi pokręcił głową, mocno wstrząśnięty. Obaj zatrzymali się na zakręcie uliczki prowadzącej na główny plac, więc śledzący ich asasyn umknął za filar jednego z domostw, by nie mogli go dostrzec. – To gdzie ty dzisiaj miałeś wartę? Zwykle obstawiają cię przy wejściu.

– W zachodniej wieży, dali mi zmianę za tego chłystka, którego dźgnął tamten złodziej.

– A, kojarzę. Podrzucili go nam z innego miasta, prawda? Taką niedorajdę, jak on, posłali do najniebezpieczniejszej części więzienia?

– Też się zdziwiłem. Swoją drogą, współczuję tamtemu asasynowi.

– Dlaczego? – wyższy ze strażników wyraźnie się zdziwił.

– Bo pilnuje go dowódca. Wiesz co o nim mówią za jego plecami, nie? Podobno lubi chłopców.

– Ciszej, głupcze!

– Przecież wiesz, że to prawda… poza tym, może i ten śmieć nie miał ręki, ale był niczego sobie… - Mężczyźni rozmawiali dalej, ale Altair już ich nie słuchał.

Nowicjusz wymknął się im niepostrzeżenie i omijając wzrok rozstawionych na dachach, kuszników, pomknął w kierunku części więzienia, w której – jak sądził – był Malik.

W myślach bez przerwy krzyczał: „OKURWAOKURWAOKURWAOKURWA", co jakiś czas dodając do tej mało kreatywnej wiązanki jakieś mocniejsze przekleństwo.

Jak mógł być takim idiotą?! Powinien był zacząć go szukać o wiele wcześniej!

Bez problemów dotarł do celu, jednak włamanie do wieży okazało się być wyzwaniem. Nie chciał podnosić zbędnego alarmu, więc nie zabijał napotkanej straży.


	9. Dzień 3 cz1 - Sam ze Sobą

Ten tekst nie jest całym rozdziałem, a jedynie fragmentem, ponieważ Fanfiction służy mi tylko za reklamę! Jeżeli was zainteresowałam, dokończenie możecie znaleźć na moim blogu:

yaoi - my - revolution .com - usuń spacje

###

– Słońce, mógłbyś, proszę, przejść się na bazar? – Malik uśmiechnął się przesłodko do swojego partnera, na co ten aż uniósł brwi.

– Słońce? To do mnie? – Asasyn obrócił się na wszelki wypadek, ale za nim stała tylko miotła. Wątpliwe, by to do niej zarządca zwracał się tak pieszczotliwie. Zaraz. Malik NIGDY nie jest dla nikogo ot tak miły, nawet dla miotły! Nagły przebłysk pchnął nowicjusza do działania. No tak! Już wszystko rozumiał! – O nie. Nie ze mną takie numery!

Altair wyciągnął swój miecz i wycelował czubkiem w najbliższą drewnianą szafę. Kopnął ją, ale po otwarciu ze środka wysypały się jedynie słoiki z tuszem i czyste pergaminy.

Zarządcę, na ten akt wandalizmu, kompletnie zamurowało. Zdegradowany mistrz zaklął pod nosem, broń nadal trzymając wysoko uniesioną, jakby miał za moment przypuścić na kogoś atak.

Co z nim? Spodziewał się, że z butelek na atrament templariusze wyskoczą?

Po rozpierdzieleniu połowy pomieszczenia, skoczył za biurko i ignorując coraz głośniejsze wyzwiska oraz protesty Malika, zaczął spod niego wyciągać mapy, pióra, listy… wszystko, co tam znalazł, nawet kotki z kurzu.

– Do kurwy nędzy, Altair! – Rafiq chwycił za szmaty swojego partnera i mało delikatnym szarpnięciem wyciągnął go spod blatu. – Co ty debilu wyprawiasz?!

– Szukam twojego kochanka, którego zapewne gdzieś tutaj przede mną ukrywasz – stwierdził na tyle poważnym tonem, by jego druga połówka nawet nie próbowała brać tego za żart. Zirytowany Syryjczyk pozbył się z ramienia dłoni byłego asasyna, po czym wrócił do przeszukiwania pomieszczenia.

– Co…? Jakiego kochanka? Ty się czymś naćpałeś? – Malik coraz mniej z tego wszystkiego rozumiał. Chwile, takie jak ta, utwierdzały go w przekonaniu, że umysł zdegradowanego mistrza to największa zagadka tego świata, której nikt nigdy nie zdoła pojąć.

– Słuchaj! – Ibn-La'Ahad schował miecz i wycelował w zarządcę palcem. – W życiu nie nazwałbyś mnie „słońcem" bez powodu, a powód może być tylko jeden! – Zamilkł na moment, dając partnerowi szansę na odgadnięcie.

– … Chciałem być miły…? – odparł niepewnie Al-Sayf, unosząc brew wysoko w górę.

– Błąd! Ty nigdy nie jesteś miły! A już na pewno nie dla mnie! – prychnął nowicjusz, opierając rękę na biodrze i patrząc na kochanka ze złością. – Jedynym powodem jest to, że masz coś na sumieniu! I tym czymś z pewnością jest romans!

Zapadła między nimi niezręczna cisza. Jakaś opętana mucha przerywała ją zbyt głośnym brzęczeniem, ale obaj to zignorowali.

– Że co…? – jako pierwszy odezwał się Malik. – Romans? Ty tak na poważnie? Zacząłeś wywalać mi rzeczy ze skrzyń, bo sądziłeś, że skoro próbowałem być dla ciebie miły, to na pewno ukrywam w którejś z nich nieistniejącego kochanka…? Altair, ty się w głowę uderzyłeś, czy koniecznie chcesz mi podnieść z rana ciśnienie?!

– W twoich spodniach? Owszem, chętnie bym ci je tam podniósł. – Asasyn uśmiechnął się, wymownie poruszając brwiami.

Źle się te żarty skończyły. Malik nie należał do cierpliwych, delikatnością również nie grzeszył.

– NA BAZAR ALE JUŻ! – ryknął rafiq, ciskając w swojego partnera opasłymi księgami. Co drugą udało się Altairowi uniknąć, ale i tak nieźle oberwał tymi, które trafiły. Ciekawe, czy zdoła odskoczyć przed krzesłem…?

– No dobra, dobra, spokojnie! Przepraszam! – Mężczyzna uniósł ręce w obronnym geście, widząc, że zarządca z lektur chce się już przerzucać na meble. – Zrozumiałem, nie masz ukrytego kochanka, jestem głupi, że tak pomyślałem i już idę na ten twój bazar! Powinieneś być szczęśliwy, że jestem o ciebie taki zazdrosny!

Malik zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy i zostawił w spokoju biedny stołek. Zdegradowany mistrz ot tak poszedł na ugodę?


	10. Dzień 3 cz2 - Porządki

Ten tekst nie jest całym rozdziałem, a jedynie fragmentem, ponieważ Fanfiction służy mi tylko za reklamę! Jeżeli was zainteresowałam, dokończenie możecie znaleźć na moim blogu:

yaoi - my - revolution .com - usuń spacje

###

Poranek zdecydowanie nie należał do najprzyjemniejszych w jego życiu. Altair znowu podniósł mu ciśnienie swoją bezmyślnością.

– Rozwaliłeś mi nos… - burknął ofuknięty asasyn, siedząc pod ścianą i przykładając do twarzy przesiąkniętą krwią szmatkę.

– Nie jęcz, to tylko zadrapanie. Za kilka dni śladu nie będzie. – Malik wywrócił oczami, stawiając dwa wielkie kosze, w których znajdowały się zakupy zrobione przez Ibn-La'Ahada, na blacie swojego biurka, z zamiarem przełożenia ich zawartości do specjalnej skrzyni. Wieczorem miały wpaść te dwa młodziki, powinien mieć dla nich coś świeżego.

– Łatwo ci mówić, bo to nie ty obrywasz za każdym razem kiedy chcesz pomóc! – Mężczyzna podniósł głos, ale prędko spuścił z tonu. Bolał go ten nos. Jak diabli.

– Jakbyś serio chciał mi pomóc, to zamknąłbyś się i nie żartował sobie ze mnie, idioto! – Zarządca biura sięgnął ręką do rozpakowywanego właśnie koszyka, ale ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że jest pusty. – Altair? Gdzie reszta zakupów?

– Jaka reszta? To wszystko – Nowicjusz zamoczył opatrunek w małej, glinianej misce z wodą i westchnął błogo, gdy na powrót przyłożył go do rany.

– Jak to wszystko?! – Były asasyn obrócił koszyk do góry dnem, jednak – wbrew oczekiwaniom – nic z niego nie wypadło. – Raz, że miałeś na liście dwa razy więcej produktów, dwa, że chciałem kompletnie coś innego niż to, co mi tutaj przyniosłeś!

– No tak, ale pomyślałem sobie, że jak nie będę się wykłócał ze sprzedawcami o cenę i wezmę to, co mi dadzą, to będę miał czas, żeby poszukać wszystkich osób, które potencjalnie mogły widzieć wczorajszego wieczoru twoją lub moją twarz. A potem skutecznie je uciszyć. Dzięki naszym informatorom udało mi się wytropić szczura, który na ciebie podkablował. – Altair wypiął klatę do przodu. – Dumny jesteś, co?

– Dumny? DUMNY?! Straciłeś całą sakwę złota na przegniłe arbuzy, których nawet nie było na liście! – Malik chwycił jedną z ksiąg leżących na blacie. – Serio, powinienem ci częściej przywalać w ten pusty łeb, może w końcu wbiłbym ci do niego trochę rozumu!

– Ej! – Nowicjusz wstał i zbliżył się do kochanka, mocno zbulwersowany taką reakcją. – To ja dbam o twoją szanowną dupę i produkuję się, by wszyscy, którzy mogą ci zaszkodzić, gryźli ziemię, a ty tak mi się odwdzięczasz?!

– Altair, doceniam twoje starania, ale ja przez ciebie zbankrutuję! No jak można tyle zapłacić za niedobrego arbuza?! Ty tam tylko wszedłeś, wziąłeś co było pod ręką i spierdoliłeś szukać przygód, co? – Zarządca zmrużył groźnie oczy. Mina asasyna mówiła mu w tej chwili wszystko. Po prostu wymalowane miał na ryju takie: „O kurwa, masz mnie!".

– Ale…! – Zdegradowany mistrz już chciał się zbuntować, niestety Malikowy Palec Ciszy, który momentalnie wylądował na jego ustach, skutecznie mu to uniemożliwił.

– Zrobimy tak. Posprzątasz mi biuro, łącznie z tym całym bałaganem, który wcześniej zrobiłeś, a o wszystkim magicznie zapomnę. Zgoda? – Kaleki zabójca posłał mu jeden ze swoich słynnych, wkurwionych uśmieszków. Lepiej go było teraz nie drażnić i Ibn-La'Ahad dobrze o tym wiedział.

– Zgoda – przytaknął i mimo bolącego nosa, zabrał się do roboty.

###

Zarządca naprawdę wiele zabawnych rzeczy w życiu widział. Strażnika na jednym z dachów, który sądząc, że nikt go nie widzi, zaczął tańczyć z niewidzialną partnerką; dwójkę złodziei, którzy nakryli konia płachtą i przyczepili się pod jego brzuchem, by ominąć zbrojnych; staruszka, który co rano wychodził z domu przez okno, w dodatku bez dolnej części garderoby.

To wszystko było jednak niczym w porównaniu do widoku Altaira-gosposi, z podwiniętym do łokcia rękawem, chustką na głowie i miotłą w ręce. A jeszcze po tym, jak Syryjczyk zaczął marudzić, że szata mu przeszkadza i bez krępacji ją zdjął, zostając w samych spodniach… no, Malik nie mógł narzekać na brak widoków.


	11. Dzień 3 cz3 - Płacz

Ten tekst nie jest całym rozdziałem, a jedynie fragmentem, ponieważ Fanfiction służy mi tylko za reklamę! Jeżeli was zainteresowałam, dokończenie możecie znaleźć na moim blogu:

yaoi - my - revolution .com - usuń spacje

###

Znów tam był. Komnata wydawała się większa i bardziej zniszczona, niż w jego pamięci. W dłoni trzymał miecz i biegł w kierunku Roberta, który szarpał Altairem, a w końcu wyrzucił asasyna z pomieszczenia.

Cała ściana runęła, odgradzając nowicjusza od niego i Kadara, na którego od razu rzucili się wściekli wrogowie.

Malik bez zastanowienia ruszył na pomoc bratu; płazem ostrza odparł atak agresora i odpłacił się niezbyt celnym cięciem, które w większości stłumił stalowy napierśnik.

Obaj bracia bronili się jak tylko mogli, mieli szansę uciec, wyjść z tego cało, gdyby nie…

– SZLAG! – Zarządca upadł na ziemię i zacisnął dłoń na przedramieniu. Poczuł przeszywający ból, krew lała się z przebitego miejsca strumieniami, brudząc jego szatę. Chwilę później kompletnie stracił czucie w kończynie. Nie mógł zacisnąć pięści, sięgnąć po leżący obok miecz, nic.

– Malik, bracie! – Kadar odepchnął atakujących go templariuszy i od razu podbiegł do rannego. – Musisz wstać, no dalej! – ponaglił go i pomógł mu podnieść się z kamiennej posadzki. Znaleźli się pod drabiną prowadzącą do tuneli, z których mieli otwartą drogę ucieczki. – Weź to! – Młodszy Al-Sayf wcisnął mu w rękę Fragment Edenu, który jakimś cudem udało mu się zdobyć. - Idź, osłonię cię!

– Ale… - Rafiq spróbował zaprotestować, wiedział jednak, że jego brat miał rację. Przytaknął i schował Jabłko za pas, tak, by nie miało szansy zza niego wypaść.

Mając tylko jedną sprawną rękę jego ruchy były mocno ograniczone, a wejście po szczeblach stanowiło spore wyzwanie.

Gdy znalazł się na szczycie i zdołał wczołgać na stabilny grunt, odetchnął z ulgą i zerknął w dół, sądząc, że ujrzy zmartwioną twarz brata, który wspina się tuż za nim.

Nic z tego. Martwe ciało Kadara leżało na samym dole, a templariusze już zaczęli wchodzić na drabinę, depcząc po trupie młodego skrytobójcy.

Krzyk uwiązł mu w gardle, na moment zapomniał jak się oddycha. Miał wrażenie, że zaczął się dusić, a serce stanęło mu w piersi.

To nie mogła być prawda. Kadar nie mógł umrzeć.

Może jeszcze żyje? Może da radę mu pomóc?

Ranny asasyn podczołgał się do krawędzi. W tej samej chwili miecz jednego z templariuszy uderzył o ostatni szczebel drabiny. Mało brakowało, a ostrze dosięgnęłoby twarzy Malika.

Mężczyzna odskoczył w tył i spiął mięśnie. Nie miał szans, musiał uciekać.

Ostatkiem sił dźwignął się na nogi i zmusił do biegu. Prawie nic nie widział przez zbierające się w oczach łzy, a szloch sprawił, że nie był w stanie zaczerpnąć tchu. Płuca paliły, a tuż za sobą słyszał kroki i głośne krzyki. W życiu nie bał się tak bardzo, jak w tamtym momencie.

Tunel przed nim już się kończył. Widział światło. Osłonił twarz przedramieniem i skoczył prosto w białą toń.

###

Zarządca otworzył oczy. Cały lepił się od potu, choć noc była chłodna. Drgnął lekko, gdy leżący tuż za nim Altair, poruszył się przez sen.

Sen…

No właśnie. To tylko sen. Zwykły koszmar.

Malik podniósł się do siadu i spojrzał na obandażowaną pozostałość po swojej ręce.

Nie… To działo się naprawdę. W dalekiej przeszłości, ale działo.

Nienawidził tych wspomnień. Z całych sił próbował wyprzeć je z pamięci. A to dlatego, że czuł przez nie obrzydzenie do samego siebie.

Kochając Altaira, hańbił pamięć Kadara.

To z winy nowicjusza jego drogi brat nie żył, a on sam stracił rękę.

Zarządca poczuł wilgoć na policzku. Zdziwiony przesunął kciukiem po mokrym szlaku wyznaczonym przez płynące z jego oczu łzy.


	12. Dzień 4 cz1 - Śniadanie

Ten tekst nie jest całym rozdziałem, a jedynie fragmentem, ponieważ Fanfiction służy mi tylko za reklamę! Jeżeli was zainteresowałam, dokończenie możecie znaleźć na moim blogu:

yaoi - my - revolution .com - usuń spacje

###

– Kochanie, gość przyszedł, żąda arbuzów… mam go wygonić? – zapytał Altair, rozsuwając zasłonkę, za którą wśród góry poduch leżał Malik.

Zarządca nie był tego dnia w zbyt dobrej kondycji i mimo starań, asasynowi nie udało się wyciągnąć go z łóżka. W dodatku jego kochanek kazał mu zająć się biurem, a każdą próbę rozmowy szybko ucinał w wyjątkowo niemiły, nawet jak na niego, sposób.

Tym razem nie było inaczej. Mężczyzna obrócił się do niego plecami, wtulił w wielką poduchę i kompletnie olał pytanie swojego partnera.

Nowicjusz średnio wiedział co ma robić. Skoro Malik zaniemógł przez tajemniczą chorobę, powszechnie nazywaną „Foch4ever", to on – Wielki Mistrz Altair, musiał się wszystkim zajmować. Problem polegał na tym, że nie miał pojęcia jak wydawać racje żywnościowe i wypełniać te wszystkie pozwolenia na zabójstwa. Malik by go zabił, jakby narobił mu bałaganu w papierach i w jedno popołudnie roztrwonił całą zawartość spiżarni.

– To ja… ten… dam mu tego arbuza. – Powoli wycofał się z Malikowej samotni i wrócił do oczekującego na posiłek, młodego asasyna, który przyszedł tu po misji.

– Mistrzu Altairze, panu Zarządcy coś się stało, że dziś to ty zajmujesz się biurem? – zapytał młodzik, ze zdziwieniem obserwując jak Ibn-La'Ahad kładzie na niskim stoliku tuż przed nim, pokaźnych rozmiarów arbuz.

– Ma mentalny okres – stwierdził zdegradowany mistrz, wzruszając przy tym lekko ramionami.

Wyciągnął z pochwy sztylet i zaczął wycinać nim dziurę w owocu. Niestety jedną ręką szło mu to wyjątkowo topornie, w efekcie zarówno on, stół, podłoga jak i jego gość, byli cali w soku.

– Ale jak to…? – Młody zamrugał ze zdziwieniem, dyskretnie ścierając kawałki swojego obiadu z twarzy.

– Tak to. Krwawi z wyimaginowanej pochwy, ma fochy i nie jest w stanie obsłużyć cię tym arbuzem… to trochę źle brzmi. – Asasyn podsunął świeżakowi owoc z nieporadnie wyciętą dziurą. – Smacznego.

– Em... dziękuję? – Dzieciak skrzywił się lekko, nie mając pojęcia z której strony zacząć jeść i jak dobrać się do słodkiego wnętrza w taki sposób, żeby nie pobrudzić szaty oraz nie urazić, stojącego nad nim, mistrza. – Może pan Malik zwyczajnie nie ma sił? Pewnie też przydałby się mu jakiś dobry posiłek – zasugerował nieśmiało.

– Może… – W głowie nowicjusza powoli zaczęła zapalać się lampka. – A nawet na pewno! – stwierdził z nagłym entuzjazmem. – Żryj szybciej, nie mam na ciebie czasu! – ponaglił młodego zabójcę.

Gdy tylko młodzik zjadł, Altair zapakował mu do sporej, skórzanej torby trochę owoców i w mało subtelny sposób wyprosił go z biura.

Wydawało mu się to głupie, ale nie znajdował innego wyjaśnienia dla złego humoru kochanka. Poza tym jednym wybrykiem nie zrobił poprzedniego dnia… znaczy poprzedniej nocy nic innego, co mogłoby go aż tak zirytować.

###

Wędrujące po niebie słońce wreszcie zdołało wedrzeć się do sypialni i pokonać poduszkowy wał, którym Malik próbował osłonić się przed światem.

Rafiq jęknął z niezadowoleniem i chcąc nie chcąc, musiał się w końcu podnieść.

Czuł się okropnie. Wciąż miał przed oczami martwe ciało brata, wydawało mu się, jakby tej nocy przeżył walkę w świątyni ponownie. Gdyby nie wsparcie Altaira, który siedział z nim przez kilka godzin i uspokajał... O cholera, Altair!

Al-Sayf zerwał się jak oparzony, a jego zmącony umysł w jednej chwili otrzeźwiał. Zauważył leżącą z boku szatę, chwycił ją i prędko zaczął ubierać.

Potraktował go tak okropnie, a asasyn tyle dla niego zrobił. Musiał go jak najszybciej przeprosić!


	13. Dzień 4 cz2 - Blizna

Ten tekst nie jest całym rozdziałem, a jedynie fragmentem, ponieważ Fanfiction służy mi tylko za reklamę! Jeżeli was zainteresowałam, dokończenie możecie znaleźć na moim blogu:

yaoi - my - revolution .com - usuń spacje

###

Zarządca, mrużąc groźnie oczy, obserwował wyczyny swojego kochanka, który uzbrojony w miotłę, próbował ogarnąć bałagan po akcji z rana.

Altair zgodził się do tej czynności ubrać spodnie, które bez pasów tak naprawdę więcej pokazywały, niż zakrywały. Jak to ujął nowicjusz: „Nie chcę skąpić mojemu słońcu tych pięknych widoków!".

Szkoda tylko, że nie zapytał, czy Al-Sayf w ogóle ma ochotę cokolwiek oglądać po tym traumatycznym widoku Altairowego bufetu.

Dobrze, że chociaż dym z tych nieszczęsnych kadzideł udało im się w miarę szybko wywietrzyć.

– No dobra, jakoś to zaczyna wyglądać. – Szef biura oparł dłoń na biodrze i pokiwał z zadowoleniem głową. – A teraz włóż coś na siebie i idź wyrzucić te śmieci. Rany, żeby tyle jedzenia zmarnować.

– Malik, kocie, włożyć coś to ja mogę co najwyżej tobie – stwierdził asasyn z szarmanckim uśmieszkiem na ustach, na szczęście lodowate spojrzenie kochanka szybko go otrzeźwiło. Odchrząknął z lekkim zdenerwowaniem. – Znaczy… jak sobie życzysz, miłości moja. Choć nie wiem, jak można odmówić sobie widoku mojego cudownego ciała – dodał, dobrze wiedząc jak Malik nie znosi tej jego zadufanej, lekko narcystycznej strony.

Mimo kąśliwego komentarza, posłusznie odstawił miotłę i sięgnął po swoje szaty.

– Altair, ostrzegam, jak jeszcze raz… Hej, czekaj. Co to jest? – Zarządca zmarszczył brwi i w dwóch krokach pokonał dzielącą ich odległość.

Stanął przed mężczyzną, uparcie przypatrując się jego lewemu biodru. Po chwili wahania położył na nim rękę i przesunął delikatnie palcem po dość sporej, jasnej kresce.

– Skąd masz tę bliznę? – zapytał. O ile dawniej, gdy obaj byli ledwie podrostkami, Altair obrywał na treningach niemal codziennie i zdobywał czasem nawet kilka nowych szram w ciągu tygodnia, o tyle otrzymanie tak pokaźnej blizny teraz, gdy był już wyszkolony do perfekcji i mało kto mógł mu zagrozić, było co najmniej dziwne.

Al-Sayf nie mógł zrozumieć jakim cudem wcześniej nie dostrzegł tej rysy na ciele kochanka. W końcu tyle razy widział go nago.

– Ach, to nic takiego – zbagatelizował mężczyzna, machając na to ręką. – Zwykły wypadek przy pracy.

– Opowiedz mi – zachęcił rafiq, robiąc krok w tył i tym samym natrafiając plecami na kraniec biurka, o które oparł się wygodnie. – Chętnie posłucham. Naprawdę. A sprzątanie na razie sobie odpuść, później je dokończymy.

– Serio? – Altair uniósł ze zdziwieniem brwi. – Skoro tak, to chyba nie mogę ci odmówić – wzruszył bezradnie ramieniem wolnej ręki i kontynuując ubieranie się, zaczął opowiadać. – Jakiś czas temu dostałem od Al Mualima pewne zlecenie. Miałem uwolnić jednego z naszych informatorów, który podobno był w posiadaniu bardzo istotnych danych, a którego porwali templariusze. Wziąłem więc konia i pognałem w miejsce, gdzie najprawdopodobniej był mój cel. Wieczorem dotarłem do obozowiska wroga, szybko znalazłem w nim naszego człowieka, ale odbicie go okazało się trudniejsze niż przypuszczałem. Kiedy uciekaliśmy, jedna ze strzał…

– Zraniła cię w to miejsce i stąd blizna? – wtrącił zarządca.

– Co? Nie! Ta opowieść jest o wiele dłuższa i bardziej heroiczna, nie przerywaj! – zganił go nowicjusz, po czym odchrząknął i kontynuował. – Jedna ze strzał omal nie trafiła mnie w plecy. Zmęczeni zatrzymaliśmy się na noc pod ruinami starej wieży wartowniczej, gdzieś na środku pustkowia. Tej nocy długo nie mogliśmy zasnąć. Siedzieliśmy razem przy małym ognisku i rozmawialiśmy. Informator okazał się być naprawdę porządnym facetem, a z tego co mi opowiadał, przetrwał niewyobrażalne tortury, choć jak na moje oko mocno koloryzował, bo nie wyglądał aż tak źle, jak to opisywał. Kiedy kazałem mu iść spać, powiedział, że ból i tak mu na to nie pozwoli. Lepiej, żebym to ja odpoczął, bym miał siłę eskortować go do Masjafu.


	14. Dzień 4 cz3 - Ochrona

Ten tekst nie jest całym rozdziałem, a jedynie fragmentem, ponieważ Fanfiction służy mi tylko za reklamę! Jeżeli was zainteresowałam, dokończenie możecie znaleźć na moim blogu:

yaoi - my - revolution .com - usuń spacje

###

– Idź to wyrzucić, byle szybko! Dostałem pilną wiadomość, że wieczorem może wpaść do nas Rauf. Chcę, żeby było tu czysto zanim się zjawi – poinformował Malik, z lekkim obrzydzeniem odkrywając, że ponad połowa blatu jego biurka została brutalnie upaćkana nieznaną, lepką substancją, będącą najprawdopodobniej sokiem z jakiegoś owocu… a przynajmniej taką zarządca miał zarządca nadzieję.

– Rauf? Szermierka mu się znudziła, czy może aż tak się za mną stęsknił? – zaśmiał się nowicjusz, próbując jakoś przetransportować ogromny wór ze szczątkami po porannej niespodziance, na dach biura. Niestety, wyskoczenie z takim balastem przez świetlik graniczyło z cudem. – Swoją drogą, powiedział mi kiedyś, że seksownie wyglądam bez górnej części szaty, tylko w samych pasach i kapturze… co myślisz, Malik? – zapytał, stojąc pod wyjściem z budynku i zastanawiając się pod jakim kątem musiałby rzucić, żeby te wszystkie śmieci trafiły bezpiecznie na górę, a nie spadły i ochlapały całą podłogę. Ostatecznie uznał to za słaby pomysł, nawet mając obie ręce byłoby to trudnym do wykonania planem.

– … Serio ci tak powiedział? – Al-Sayf zmarszczył brwi i zerknął w kierunku kochanka. – Altair, czy on cię przypadkiem nie podrywał?

– Owszem. Kilka razy – przyznał zdegradowany mistrz, wzruszając przy tym ramieniem. – Ej, możesz mi z tym pomóc? – poprosił.

– Jak to kilka razy? I co z tym faktem zrobiłeś? – obruszył się zarządca, zostawiając w spokoju biurko i podchodząc do swojego partnera.

– Nic. Dobra, to tak: ja wejdę na górę, a ty mi to podasz – zadecydował asasyn i zręcznie wspiął się na dach.

– Nic?! No ale cholera… To Rauf! Po każdym bym się tego spodziewał, ale nie po nim! Powinieneś mu jakoś grzecznie odmówić, w końcu to nasz stary przyjaciel, nie może żyć w nieświadomości i robić sobie nadzieje! – Do podniesionego głosu Malik dołączył żywą gestykulację. Jakoś nie mieściło mu się w głowie, że instruktor szermierki mógł z zalotnym uśmieszkiem podrywać jego nowicjusza na takie teksty.

– Ty mu jakoś grzecznie nie odmówiłeś, to czemu ja bym miał? – Altair pochylił się w dół i wyciągnął rękę, dając partnerowi tym samym znać, że czeka na worek.

– Słuchaj ty i ja to nie to… zaraz. Co? – Malik chwycił ciężki ładunek i już miał go podać kochankowi, gdy wtem dotarły do niego słowa nowicjusza, a z nieogarnięcia zamiast wyciągnąć rękę w górę i szybko przekazać mu te śmieci, odłożył je z powrotem na kamienną posadzkę. – Co ty mówisz? Przecież on do mnie nic nie miał.

– No nie zgrywaj się, że nie pamiętasz. I daj, kurde, ten worek! Zaraz mi ręka odpadnie! – ponaglił go.

– Nie zgrywam się, serio nie wiem o co ci chodzi. Poza tobą w życiu nie podrywał mnie żaden facet! – stwierdził stanowczo szef biura, pewien swoich racji. Nie wliczał tamtego zboczeńca z więzienia, bo strażnik posuwał zapewne wszystko, co było z mięsa i nawinęło mu się pod rękę. A przynajmniej takie sprawiał wrażenie.

– Bo załatwiałem potencjalnych adoratorów nim zdążyli dobiec do twojej komnaty obładowani bukietami i świeżo wykutymi sztyletami z wyrytymi na ostrzu wyznaniami. No coś ty, serio nie zauważyłeś? – Altair uniósł ze zdziwieniem brwi i postanowił przysiąść na krawędzi dachu, jako że Malik i tak był w zbyt wielkim szoku, by zrobić coś więcej poza staniem i gapieniem się na niego, jak ciele w malowane wrota.

– Załatwiałeś? Co?! Altair, to nie jest, cholera, śmieszne! – Zarządca nie mógł pojąć, jak to jest w ogóle możliwe.


	15. Dzień 4 cz4 - Narkotyk

Ten tekst nie jest całym rozdziałem, a jedynie fragmentem, ponieważ Fanfiction służy mi tylko za reklamę! Jeżeli was zainteresowałam, dokończenie możecie znaleźć na moim blogu:

yaoi - my - revolution .com - usuń spacje

###

Biuro skończyli sprzątać w kompletnej ciszy. Altair – mocno rozżalony Malikową niesprawiedliwością – omijał kochanka szerokim łukiem. Wszystko, byle tylko pokazać, jak bardzo uraziło go to niedocenianie.

Aż w końcu w ich biurze zjawił się Rauf.

– Altair, Malik! Wieki was nie widziałem! – Szeroko uśmiechnięty asasyn wskoczył do środka i pierwsze za co się wziął, to porządne wyściskanie obu zabójców. – A co wy macie takie kwaśne miny?

– Jego zapytaj – prychnął nowicjusz, piorunując wzrokiem równie wściekłego zarządcę.

– Oj, no już, już! Stary, dobry Rauf przyniósł wam coś na pocieszenie! Od razu się rozluźnicie, chłopcy! – Mężczyzna wyraźnie nie miał zamiaru stracić humoru przez ich sprzeczki.

– Ja cię ostrzegam, jeżeli masz zamiar sprowadzić nam tu tabun roznegliżowanych ladacznic, to…! – zaczął właściciel biura, jego partner nie pozwolił mu jednak dokończyć.

– Ooo, na panienki to pewnie byś się chętnie zgodził, co?! No dalej, Rauf, skombinuj mu te nałożnice, niech się chłopak wyszaleje! – stwierdził sarkastycznie zdegradowany mistrz, dołączając do tego energiczną gestykulację wolną ręką. W całym tym zamieszaniu instruktor szermierki nie miał nawet okazji zapytać, po jaką cholerę nowicjusz skrępował sobie jedną z kończyn.

– To ja tu chyba powinienem mieć pretensje, idioto! – wtrącił na powrót zirytowany Malik, dając kochankowi mocnego kuksańca w bok.

– Kłócicie się jak stare małżeństwo - śmiał zauważyć Rauf, z niedowierzaniem kręcąc głową na widok rozgrywającej się przed nim sceny. – No nic, zaraz wam się humorki poprawią! – Mężczyzna poklepał ich obu po ramionach i wyjął z sakwy, którą miał przypiętą u pasa, niewielką fajkę, a wraz z nią woreczek pełen tajemniczej substancji.

– A to jest…? – Nad głową Altaira wykwitł wielki znak zapytania.

– Małe cudo od zagranicznego handlarza. Sprzedał mi to taniej, bo pozbyłem się straży, która chciała skonfiskować i przywłaszczyć sobie część jego towaru przy wejściu do miasta. To co, Malik? Zamykasz biuro i się relaksujemy?

– W sumie czemu nie. Nikt już nie powinien do nas wpaść, zapowiadał się nudny wieczór, co mi szkodzi!

Nie minęła godzina, jak „cudowna fajka" Raufa zdołała powalić całą trójkę na podłogę. Asasyni leżeli i podziwiali sufit, kompletnie nie ogarniając świata wokół siebie.

– Gdzie się podziały ściany… - burknął Malik, ciskając gromami nienawiści w zaśliniającego mu podłogę, Altaira.

– Ustąpiły zwiewnym wzgórzom, kotku. Czy wiedziałeś, że wełnę tka się z odwłoków małych żab? – zapytał tonem zawodowego filozofa, leżący gdzieś między biurkiem, regałem a jedynym łokciem Al-Sayfa, Rauf.

– Utkaj z nich suknię dla Malika! Zapłacę w złocie i dziewicach! – zażądał ledwo przytomny Altair. Z nich wszystkich chyba najbardziej sobie pofolgował z paleniem owej fajki. – Bierzemy ślub, Malik! Kupimy pokój w zamtuzie, przejedziemy się na wielorybie… i nie zapraszamy Abbasa. Nie lubię go, kazał mi lizać dupy… znaczy buty. Ohydne, nie?

– Zaraz, chwila! Jak to ślub? – wtrącił instruktor szermierki, podnosząc się do siadu i patrząc na Ibn-La'Ahada jak na tanią szynkę. – Nie możecie brać ślubu! A ja wam żadnej sukni nie uszyję!

– Jak to nie możemy?! – Asasyn spróbował poderwać się na równe nogi, ale średnio mu ten manewr wyszedł, w efekcie zaczął się czołgać jak foka. – Mamy pozwolenie, Al-Mualim da nam błogosławieństwo, Malik chyba jest pełnoletni… nic nam nie stoi na przeszkodzie!

– Nic? JA wam stoję! – stwierdził Rauf, zanosząc się po chwili maniakalnym śmiechem rasowego złoczyńcy. – Płacisz mi jego dupą za tą suknię, albo nici z ożenku!


	16. Dzień 5 cz1 - Dominacja

Ten tekst nie jest całym rozdziałem, a jedynie fragmentem, ponieważ Fanfiction służy mi tylko za reklamę! Jeżeli was zainteresowałam, dokończenie możecie znaleźć na moim blogu:

yaoi - my - revolution .com - usuń spacje

###

Minęło kilka kolejnych godzin, nim Malikowi udało się odnaleźć drogę powrotną i wraz z wykończonym wierzchowcem, wrócić pod bramy Jerozolimy.

Zabije tych dwóch debili. Bez dwóch zdań. Kto by pomyślał, że instruktor szermierki i zdegradowany, asasyński mistrz zachowają się jak rozkapryszone bachory, którym w głowie tylko zabawa. Zupełnie jakby obeszły ich ewentualne konsekwencje w postaci rozwścieczonego rafiq.

Zwierzę uwiązał przy paśniku obok stajni w pobliżu wejścia do miasta, a sam podczepił się pod wjeżdżających właśnie kupców, którym wystarczyło dać kilka złotych monet, by z dzikim entuzjazmem zaczęli zapewniać straż, jakoby Al-Sayf był ich nieodłącznym towarzyszem. Jeden z nich tak się wczuł w rolę, że w pewnej chwili zarządca serio zaczął się obawiać, czy zachowanie mężczyzny nie wzbudzi podejrzeń zbrojnych, dlatego wymknął się przy pierwszej sposobności i pomknął do biura.

Z jednej strony targała nim wściekłość, a z drugiej – skrajne przerażenie. Nie było go przez całą noc i poranek. Jeżeli w tym czasie zawitał do niego choć jeden młodzik, z pewnością w najbliższych dniach przyleci do niego gołąb z ostrzeżeniem od Al Mualima. Jeżeli żółtodziobów było więcej – wyleci z ciepłej posadzki zarządcy na zbity pysk. Jedyne co mu zostało, to modlić się, by nie zgłosił się do niego nikt ranny, bo za nieudzielenie pomocy, odpowie przed samym starcem, który nie zwykł okazywać litości w takich sytuacjach.

Biuro zastał otwarte, co tym bardziej podsyciło jego obawy. No tak, jak debile go wynosili wczorajszego wieczoru, to pewnie zamknąć nie raczyli, bo nie pomyśleli, że wtargnięcie templariuszy do biura oznaczałoby wydanie wrogom informacji cenniejszych, niż ich życia.

Ta… jakby w ogóle mieli CZYM pomyśleć.

Wpadł do środka jak huragan, a gdy przeszedł z przedsionka do głównej części budynku… zamurowało go.

Biuro prosperowało jakby nigdy nic. Wszystkie meldunki od gołębi pocztowych zostały odebrane, młodziki siedziały na poduchach w centralnej części pomieszczenia, zajadając się kuskusem i owocami… zwykły dzień w Jerozolimie, jedyną zmianą był zarządca, za którego obecnie robił Altair.

Al-Sayf stanął w przejściu i przyglądał się temu dziwnemu zjawisku jak zahipnotyzowany.

Sądził, że zastanie rozgardiasz i milion listów z ostrzeżeniami za lekceważenie obowiązków. Tymczasem żółtodzioby radośnie spożywały wszystko, co Ibn-La'Ahad podstawił im pod nos, zdegradowany mistrz nawet kurze pościerał, dzienna poczta była posegregowana i ułożona na kilku kupkach na blacie biurka… jego kochanek odwalił kawał dobrej roboty i serio wszystkim się zajął.

– Proszę, proszę… jak chcesz to potrafisz – odezwał się w końcu rafiq, zwracając tym uwagę drugiego mężczyzny, jak i gówniarzy, które chórem przywitały go zwyczajową formułką: „Pokój i bezpieczeństwo…".

– Malik! Żyjesz, słonko ty moje! – Altair uśmiechnął się szeroko na widok właściciela biura i już chciał do niego doskoczyć, licząc na namiętny pocałunek, niestety powstrzymała go przed tym ręka Malika, stanowczo odpychająca go od jego twarzy.

– Nie przeginaj. I chodź na słówko. Mam coś dla ciebie. – Gestem kazał asasynowi pójść za sobą aż do sypialni.

Rzecz jasna nowicjusz nawet nie śmiał protestować; z największą chęcią podążył za swoim partnerem. Tylko po to, by dostać od niego z pięści w twarz, gdy zostali sami, z dala od oczu i uszu młodzików.

– Malik! Kurwa! Za co to?! – Mało brakowało, by ten niespodziewany cios nie posłał mężczyzny na glebę.

Będzie siniak. Jak nic.

Al-Sayf miał ciężką rękę i surowe metody, do których Altair zdążył już przywyknąć.


	17. Dzień 5 cz2 - Plama

Ten tekst nie jest całym rozdziałem, a jedynie fragmentem, ponieważ Fanfiction służy mi tylko za reklamę! Jeżeli was zainteresowałam, dokończenie możecie znaleźć na moim blogu:

yaoi - my - revolution .com - usuń spacje

###

– Malik…? – Nowicjusz już niemal kwadrans opierał się łokciem na obdrapanym, drewnianym blacie starego biurka, robiącego za centrum całej pracy zarządcy.

Papiery, pozwolenia, mapy, poczta, zawiadomienia… wszystko, co stanowiło kwintesencję obowiązków rafiq, lądowało na tym właśnie meblu, by po jakimś czasie zyskać sobie atencję jednorękiego asasyna, który na moment przeinaczał się w stuprocentowego perfekcjonistę, by z największą dokładnością móc wypełnić każdy pojedynczy skrawek papieru.

Nie pomijał nic – czytał kilkukrotnie wszystko, co dostarczyły mu gołębie, by po tym nakreślić w odpowiedzi schludne znaki, rzecz jasna odpowiednio zaszyfrowane, na wypadek, gdyby templariusze, bądź zwykli, miejscy strażnicy, przechwycili list.

Jak to możliwe, że te wszystkie dokumenty interesowały go bardziej niż skruszony Altair, który mimo bólu w miejscu, gdzie plecy kończą swą szlachetną nazwę, dzielnie stał naprzeciwko siedzącego przy blacie, Al-Sayfa.

– Malik, cholero jedna, to ja powinienem stroić tu fochy, nie ty! – wyjęczał nowicjusz, rozżalony tą niesprawiedliwością świata.

Oparł się policzkiem na blacie, a po chwili namysłu zdecydował się na nieco śmielszy krok, a mianowicie podkradnięcie kochankowi aktualnie wypisywanego raportu, gdy ten oderwał na moment pióro od gładkiej powierzchni papieru, by umoczyć je w tuszu.

Dopiero wtedy cała uwaga zarządcy skupiła się na, wyjątkowo marudnym tego dnia, kochanku.

– Altair, miej litość, nie zachowuj się jak dziecko i mi nie przeszkadzaj. Mam dzisiaj sporo pracy. – Rafiq westchnął ciężko i bez trudu odebrał mu skradziony arkusz.

– Praca i praca, a ja?! – Obruszył się nowicjusz.

– A ty marudzisz. I to więcej niż zwykle – śmiał zauważyć zarządca, wracając do starannego kreślenia znaków na papierze, mimo że Altair mocno utrudniał mu tę czynność swoim gadulstwem. Nie mógł się skupić.

– A ty strzelasz fochy – usłyszał po chwili urażony głos kochanka, mocno stłumiony przez to, że mężczyzna postanowił przytulić twarzą blat jego biurka.

– I trudno. Ja z fochami, ty marudny. Żeśmy się dobrali. – Delikatny uśmiech wkradł się na usta Malika, niszcząc iluzję bezwzględnej powagi, jaką próbował wokół siebie stworzyć.

– Fakt. Ale wiesz co? Fochy i marudzenie chyba się dopełniają, nie? – Altair podchwycił zmianę nastroju kalekiego zabójcy i momentalnie zmienił taktykę. Te przepychanki nawet go bawiły, a w dodatku był w stanie zbudować sobie nimi grunt pod mały flirt.

– Być może, kochany, być może. – Zarządca odłożył pióro, poczekał chwilę aż wszystko wyschnie, po czym zwinął papier w ciasny rulonik i całkiem sprawnie obwiązał go sznurkiem. - Swoją drogą muszę przyznać, że dziwi mnie to, jak spokojnie odreagowujesz wczorajszą sytuację. Dość… dojrzała postawa, jak na ciebie. Choć mógłbyś darować sobie to całe jęczenie – przyznał po chwili milczenia, najwyraźniej będąc w pewien sposób dumnym z zachowania swojego partnera.

– Daj spokój, przecież rozumiem, że też jesteś facetem. Chyba trochę nie fair było z mojej strony wymagać odgrywania wciąż tych samych ról… no, sam rozumiesz. – Nowicjusz, mimo chęci, nie do końca potrafił ubrać w słowa wszystko, co chodziło mu po głowie. A wzrok zszokowanego Al-Sayfa ani trochę nie pomagał mu w skupieniu się. – Weź tak na mnie nie patrz, przygotowywałem sobie tę kwestię od bladego świtu, tylko nie byłem pewny, kiedy będę mógł ją zgrabnie wtrącić w dyskusję! – burknął, nieco speszony.

– Ty i zgrabne wtrącanie mądrych myśli? To może ja częściej będę na górze, co? – Właściciel biura parsknął śmiechem, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że takie słowa padły z ust jego kochanka.

Abstrakcją wydawało mu się do tej pory, by Ibn-La'Ahad potrafił myśleć – jak na dorosłego człowieka przystało – o uczuciach i potrzebach innych, a nie tylko o tym, jak tu zaruchać.


	18. Dzień 5 cz3 - Wyzwiska

Ten tekst nie jest całym rozdziałem, a jedynie fragmentem, ponieważ Fanfiction służy mi tylko za reklamę! Jeżeli was zainteresowałam, dokończenie możecie znaleźć na moim blogu:

yaoi - my - revolution .com - usuń spacje

###

Altair już ponad pół godziny błąkał się po rynku i próbował znaleźć przekupkę, która posiadałaby interesujący go towar i byłaby skłonna sprzedać go za rozsądną cenę.

Jedynym problemem było to, że zabójca ni jak nie wiedział, czego dokładnie powinien szukać. Malik powiedział: „Idź i znajdź coś, co wywabi atrament!". Szkoda, że nie podał jakiejś konkretnej nazwy, bo Ibn-La'Ahad kompletnie się na tym nie znał. A jak kupi coś kompletnie bezużytecznego i zmarnuje kasę? Taki obrót sytuacji raczej nie obłaskawiłby Malika.

Choć, szczerze mówiąc, nowicjuszowi wydawało się, że rafiq nie ma mu tego za złe. Nawet pożyczył kochankowi swój płaszcz, żeby mógł ukryć pod nim broń i skrępowaną rękę. Dłuższe przebywanie na małym obszarze, jakim był plac ze stoiskami, z pewnością skończyłby się spotkaniem jakiegoś patrolu strażników. A ci nie mieliby litości, gdyby go rozpoznali i o ile w normalnych okolicznościach Altair zwyczajnie pozabijałby agresorów, albo im uciekł, o tyle teraz, z niepełnym zestawem kończyn, mógłby mieć spory problem w bardziej wymagającym starciu.

No i wciąż bolał go tyłek. O ile wstanie z poduch i podejście do biurka zarządcy było banalne, bo mimo wszystko Al-Sayf zadbał, by nie zrobić krzywdy swojemu partnerowi, o tyle błąkanie się w tą i z powrotem sprawiało, że asasyn po dłuższym czasie zaczął odczuwać dyskomfort.

– Przepraszam, miałby pan…? – zaczął rozmowę z kolejnym straganiarzem, wskazując przy tym pokaźną plamę na swoim kapturze.

– Spieprzaj stąd – odburknął facet, odganiając go ręką. – Nie zajmuj kolejki! Mam tu o wiele więcej innych klientów!

Zdegradowany mistrz uniósł brwi i zamrugał zaskoczony. Zamurowało go.

– Co proszę…? – Miał nikłą nadzieję, że się przesłyszał.

– Gówno! Kalek nie obsługuję! Ostatnio jakaś larwa bez jednej dłoni upuściła świeży arbuz i nie chciała płacić za zmarnowany owoc. Nie stać mnie na takie straty, spadaj stąd, bo zawołam straż! – zagroził.

Altair nie miał zamiaru ryzykować schwytania przez taką błahostkę, nie mniej jednak był mocno zszokowany zachowaniem sprzedawcy.

Uderzyło go to tak mocno prawdopodobnie przez to, że momentalnie pomyślał o Maliku. Zarządca musiał znosić takie nierówne traktowanie i obelgi codziennie? W sumie to tylko jeden sprzedawca, najpewniej raz do niego poszedł i już więcej nie wrócił, w końcu Ibn-La'Ahad od czasu ich zakładu był na rynku wiele razy i jeszcze nigdy się z podobną dyskryminacją nie spotkał.

Z drugiej strony nie miał wtedy płaszcza, po prostu wpadał szybko do najbliższego straganu, błyskawicznie wszystko kupował (czasami dając się przez to naciągnąć) i wracał do biura, więc sprzedawcy najpewniej widzieli, że ręka jest zwyczajnie związana. Jednej przekupce się nawet tłumaczył, że to w ramach rehabilitacji po postrzale z kuszy.

Asasyn prędko wycofał się z tej nieznanej sobie części rynku, nie chcąc kolejny raz natknąć się na człowieka pokroju tego sprzedawcy. Już nawet nie chodziło mu o to, że słabe nerwy nie pozwoliłyby mu zbyt długo tkwić biernie w miejscu i nie reagować na wyzwiska. Chciał oszczędzić sobie słuchania tego, co dzień w dzień mogło być kierowane w stronę zarządcy. To było po prostu przykre.

Pewnie, gdyby pod takim straganem zjawił się szlachcic na pięknym koniu i zaoferowałby tamtemu dupkowi ze stoiska kufer złota, to facet nie patrzyłby ani na to, jakim sposobem mężczyzna wjechał na tym zwierzęciu w środek miasta, ani na to, czy brakuje mu którejś kończyny. Gdyby Altair wyglądał na przesadnie bogatego, nie odmówiłby mu, a pewnie zaczął jeszcze lizać dupę.

Kręcił się tak po głównym placu, po kilka razy podchodząc do tych samych sprzedawców z tym samym pytaniem, aż ci w końcu, najwyraźniej mocno zirytowani jego upierdliwością, zaczęli go odganiać, a niektórzy wręcz krzyczeć do niego, jak zauważali, że znowu stoi na końcu kolejki do ich straganu, że nie mają tego, czego szuka.


	19. Dzień 6 cz1 - Ryzyko

Ten tekst nie jest całym rozdziałem, a jedynie fragmentem, ponieważ Fanfiction służy mi tylko za reklamę! Jeżeli was zainteresowałam, dokończenie możecie znaleźć na moim blogu:

yaoi - my - revolution .com - usuń spacje

###

Jerozolimskie biuro asasynów nigdy nie należało do szczególnie głośnych miejsc, co oczywiście nie znaczyło, że opływało w absolutną ciszę. Zawsze dało się w nim słyszeć a to skrobanie pióra na pergaminie, a to gruchanie zmęczonych gołębi pocztowych, a to krzyki kupców z targu, a to znowuż wiecznie rozgadanego Altaira.

Dziś jednak było inaczej; wszystkie te typowe odgłosy ustąpiły miejsca ciężkim krokom na dachu i wzburzonym rozmowom, stłumionym przez zamknięty świetlik. Nie wyglądało na to, by żołnierze i templariusze – których Altair był tak łaskaw tu zwabić – mieli zamiar szybko się ulotnić. Co prawda kilkoro z nich pobiegło przetrząsnąć tę część miasta, gdzie – jak sądzili – asasyn im uciekł, znaczna część grupy została jednak w miejscu, w którym trop im się urwał. Czyli pod samym wejściem do biura.

To doprawdy niewiarygodne, że zeszłego wieczoru zdegradowany mistrz był tak zagubiony i przerażony, gdy wtulał się w zarządcę i przepraszał go, choć nawet nie wytłumaczył za co, a rano magicznie mu ta skrucha przeszła, zupełnie jakby nadejście nowego dnia wymazało z niego wszelkie nieegoistyczne uczucia, zostawiając po tym, na swój sposób, uroczym Altairze jedynie niewyraźny zarys, zdominowany przez zwykłego Ibn-La'Ahada – tego który nie widział nic, poza czubkiem swojego zadartego nosa, uważał, że jest jakimś cholernym, niepokonanym Bogiem, a wszelkie popełnione przez niego błędy to zaledwie małe, nieprzewidziane komplikacje w jego absolutnie doskonałych planach.

Rzecz jasna wszystko miało swoje granice i wyglądało na to, że cierpliwość Al-Sayfa właśnie się wyczerpała. Kaleki zabójca na zmianę zerkał to w kierunku pomieszczenia ze świetlikiem, jakby obawiając się, że lada chwila któryś z żołnierzy zdecyduje się zbić szybę i wtargnąć do środka, to znowuż przenosił wzrok na swojego partnera, który obecnie chodził wyznaczonym szlakiem od biurka zarządcy, do przejścia między główną izbą, a tą z wejściem do biura, raz po raz klnąc cicho pod nosem.

– Obmyślasz jakąś kolejną, niezawodną strategię, Altairze? Może planujesz zapukać w tą szybkę i zawołać templariuszy na herbatkę? – prychnął zirytowany rafiq, starając się mówić jak najciszej, by nikt ich przypadkiem nie usłyszał.

– Malik, błagam cię, przepraszałem za to! Co miałem twoim zdaniem zrobić? Zauważyli mnie, pogonili, więc przybiegłem tutaj, żeby się schronić. Po to w końcu funkcjonuje to twoje cholerne biuro! – Asasyn z początku nie zważał na ilość wydawanych z siebie decybeli, słysząc jednak zaniepokojone rozmowy dobiegające z dachu, znacznie spuścił z tonu.

– Ono funkcjonuje po to, żeby zapewnić bezpieczeństwo i schronienie naszym braciom wykonującym misje. A ty w tym tygodniu nie robisz absolutnie nic, więc powinieneś ich odciągnąć od tego miejsca! Miałeś szczęście, że żaden nie zauważył jak tu wchodziłeś! – Malik przeszedł w tryb: głośny szept. – Po prostu przyznaj, że zawaliłeś i przegrałeś nasz zakład.

– Jakie znowu: „przegrałeś"?! I co to w ogóle za nagła zmiana tematu?! Malik, ten brak kończyny ani trochę mi nie przeszkadza, nie pieprz głupot! – Mężczyzna zaprotestował żywo, wciąż jednak uważając, by nie zacząć krzyczeć i dopadł do blatu biurka kochanka.

– Serio? Wydawało mi się, że wcześniej o wiele lepiej radziłeś sobie w walce, skradaniu i umykaniu wrogom. – Zarządca biura uśmiechnął się z jawną kpiną. – Altair, mów co chcesz, ale faktom nie zaprzeczysz; w ostatnich dniach bez przerwy popełniasz karygodne błędy, zupełnie jak zwykły nowicjusz, a nie były mistrz, któremu odebrano rangę!

– Ooo, teraz nagle wykorzystujesz okazję, żeby wszystko mi wytknąć, tak?! – Mężczyzna oskarżycielsko wycelował w Al-Sayfa palcem.

– Może i wykorzystuję, ale wiesz co? Naprawdę chciałbym, żebyś przyznał się do porażki i uczciwie zaakceptował fakt, że dałeś ciała. Jedna przegrana w życiu wcale ci nie zaszkodzi, a może nareszcie przestaniesz się tak puszyć! – Rafiq powiedział, co mu na wątrobie leżało, naiwnie licząc, że może choć raz jego słowa wywrą jakiś wpływ na mężczyznę.

Przez jedną, krótką chwilę naprawdę miał nadzieję, że nowicjusz coś zrozumiał. Że dotarł do niego żal kochanka, który – mimo wszystko – niejednokrotnie bał się powiedzieć za dużo.


End file.
